One Girl Two Scotts
by Naleyalltheway
Summary: Haley is dating Lucas Scott, but she starts to fall for her best friend, his half Brother Nathan Scott.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:** Nathan and Haley have been best friends since they have been in diapers. Haley is dating his brother, Lucas. Nathan has Peyton Sawyer as his girlfriend. Brooke is dating Chase Adams. They are all friends. **

Chapter 1

Nathan and Haley are hanging out in her room. They are doing homework.

"So what sibling are your parents visiting this week?"

"Taylor. She and her professor were caught."

"By?"

"Wife and daughter."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so I was wondering we could have a movie night."

"Yeah, and have it end with you and Lucas up here, having sex."

"Nathan Royal Scott."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You don't have sex."

"That's right. So what do you think?"

"I think it's good."

"Good. So what party is there."

"Scott beach house."

"Cool."

"Hey, boyfriend," Haley sat down next to Lucas. She kissed him passionately. "So, movie night Friday."

"Cool."

"I have to get to class. Bye."

"Bye."

"So, the girls got to pick out the movie, what movie did you guys pick out?"

"Nathan, don't mock us. It'll be your turn in a week. We chose _A Walk To Remember, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, _and _What a girl Wants._"

"Fine, I won't complain again. Geez, Peyton. Now come here."

Brooke put in the first movie. She sat next to Chase. "I love this movie."

Twenty minutes into the movie, Lucas and Haley were making out. Haley pulls away and she and Lucas go upstairs into her room. "They'll never miss us." Haley pulls Lucas in for a kiss. "Lucas."

"Haley. So, when will the night be _the _night."

"Not this again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan notices Haley and Lucas went upstairs. He turns off the movie. Everyone stares at him. "They went upstairs." They all nodded. "Let's listen."

They all go to the bottom of the steps and listen to Lucas and Haley fight.

"Why, every time we are alone, you always ask that!" Haley yelled.

"We've dated for six months, I think I'm entitled for some sex!"

"Get out!"

The others run into the living room and turn the movie back on. They hear Lucas storm down the stairs and slam the door. Chase, Brooke, and Peyton look at Nathan.

"My duties calls." Nathan goes upstairs to Haley's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We all heard."

"Nathan, you forgot something." Haley looked at him.

"Be back." Nathan ran downstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was fast." Brooke said.

"Guys, I forgot the food." Peyton handed him the tray of food. "You guys should go." Nathan kissed Peyton and went back upstairs to Haley.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ice cream." Haley waited for Nathan to give her the ice cream. Nathan handed her the ice cream. "Just once, he could understand."

"I understand."

"Yeah, you do, but you're my friend, my best friend."

"Want me to tell him."

"He'll figure it out."

"Has he figured it out the last million times."

"No." Haley looked at him. "Tell him."

Nathan goes into his house. He finds Lucas in his room, looking at porn. "Well, look at the horrible boyfriend."

Lucas looks at his brother. "It's just porn."

"I mean, you pushing Haley for sex."

"We've been dating for six months."

"So, I've been dating Peyton for a year, and we waited 7 months before we had sex.

"Wimp."

"No, I respect her. She wasn't ready, so I waited. Also I wasn't surfing for porn."

"Go be the best friend and leave me the fuck alone!"

"You better be nice to her."

"Why, she won't give it up."

"She's a virgin."

"Your point being?"

"She wants to wait until she's married."

"So I have to marry her to get some?"

"Don't talk like that."

"Fine. Leave."

"I'm going to Haley's."

"See ya."

Nathan went into Haley's house.

_It's October again_

_Leaves are coming down_

_One more year's come and goneAnd nothing's changed at all_

_Wasn't I supposed to be someoneWho can face the things that I've been running from..._

_Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown_

_Let me fall, even if I hit the ground_

_And if I..._

_Cry a little_

_Die a little_

_At least I know I lived, just a little..._

_I've become much too good at being invincible_

_I'm an expert at play it safe, and keep it cool_

_But I swear this isn't who I'm meant to be_

_I refuse to let my life roll all over me..._

_Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown _

_Let me fall, even if I hit the ground_

_And if I..._

_Cry a little_

_Die a little_

_At least I know I lived, just a little..._

_I wanna be somebodyI, I wanna be somebody_

_I wanna be somebodyI_

_, I wanna be somebody who can face the things that I've been running from_

_Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdownLet me fall, even if I hit the ground_

_And if I_

_Cry a little_

_Die a little_

_A__t least I know I lived..._

_I__t's October again_

_Leaves are coming down_

_One more year's come and goneAnd nothing's changed at all _

Nathan claps his hands. "That was awesome."

"Nathan, you heard that?"

"Yeah, it was great."

"Thanks.

"Does Lucas know you sing?"

"No, and you won't tell him."

"What if I did?"

"I'd kill you. Literally, kill you."

"Killing noted. I talked to him. He was looking at porn."

Haley cries. "Figures."

"Hey. My brother is an idiot. He doesn't know how good he has it."

"Yeah. You can stay here tonight."

"Thanks, I'll sleep in Brian's old room, like usual."

"Okay." Haley cries in Nathan's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Haley, what time did you get up?"

"An hour ago." Haley gave him his breakfast.

"And you made all this?"

"You know how I am when I'm upset, I bake."

"Yeah, I do."

"Shut up. Lucas doesn't deserve me. Neither do you. I deserve someone who loves and respects me."

"Yes you do. Lucas isn't that guy."

"I know, but I love him, at least I think I love him.

"Hey Nathan, were you with Haley?" Karen came in the living room and saw her son coming in through the front door.

"Yeah, Lucas hurt her."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she just is baking now."

"Good, more goodies for the Café."

"I need to talk to said boyfriend."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan opens his brothers room. "Haley's baking."

"Again?" Lucas was getting dressed.

"Yeah. Party tonight at the beach house. No getting Haley drunk. I mean it."

"Fine. I'm going to the Rivercourt.

Peyton is at the river court and is drawing. She notices Lucas. "Why do you pressure her?"

Lucas notices her. "I don't know. I guess I don't really want to be with her."

Peyton kisses Lucas. Lucas is surprised. "Did you feel anything?"

"No."

"When you kiss Haley, do feel something?"

"Yeah."

"I just put your relationship in perspective. You really like Haley."

"I do." Lucas shoots a basket. "See ya."

Haley comes in with Nathan. She finds Chase. "Haley hey."

"Hi, where's Luke?"

"He and Brooke were talking to some friends and then were dancing."

"Jealous much?"

"No. You?"

"No. I'll look for him though." Haley looks around the party and hears whooping. She gets in front of everyone at what there looking at. She stares at Lucas who is practically having sex with Brooke on a chair. "Lucas!"

Lucas looks at Haley who is on the verge of tears. "Haley, hey, there's my girl."

"I'm not your girl, at least not anymore." Haley runs past everyone. She runs into Nathan.

"Hales, you okay?"

"Can you take me home?"

"Sure." Nathan notices the hurt in her eyes and then he can see his brother running towards them.

"Haley." Lucas came towards them and Nathan stood in front of Haley.

"What did you do?" Nathan was now glaring at his brother.

"Nothing."

"You call practically having sex with Brooke nothing?"

"What?" Chase said from behind Lucas. He looked at Brooke who was beside him. "Brooke is this true?"

"Yeah." Brooke grabbed his hand. "It didn't mean anything."

"Bull!" Brooke jumped. "We're over. Haley I'll take you home."

"Thanks." Haley grabs his arm and they walk out. She turns around. "Lucas."

"Yeah."

"We're through too." She then precedes to leave.

"Well I need a drink." Lucas said.

"Luke." Lucas turns to face his brother. Nathan punches Lucas with all his might. "Asshole!" He and Peyton walk out and go to Haley's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nathan goes into Haley's house. "Hales! Haley!" Peyton helps Nathan look for Haley.

"Nathan, in the kitchen!"

Nathan runs into the kitchen. She is on the floor crying. "Hey is this floor taken?" She shakes her head.

"Hales, Lucas is an ass. He never deserved you. Chase never deserved Brooke. Haley, you deserve the best. Lucas isn't it."

"Yeah, I know that now." Haley gets up. "I need sleep. I also need to dream of killing Lucas in that dream."

"Yeah, could you kill Brooke for me too?"

"Sure and her gravestone will say: Brooke Davis- Slut."

"Nice."

"Okay, I think Peyton has cheered you up." Nathan hugs Haley.

"Yeah, thanks." Haley goes to hug Peyton when the doorbell rings. "I'll get that." Haley goes to the front door. She opens it. "You never learn do you?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry. You're just sorry you got caught. I feel sorry for you."

"So do I." Nathan said coming behind Haley. "You lost out on a really great girl. Tell mom I'm spending the night here. Goodbye." Nathan slams the door in Lucas' face. "He'll regret cheating on you. He'll soon realize no one is a s special as you."

"Thank you." Haley hugs Nathan. "You are my best friend. I'm heading to bed."

"Good night."

"Night." Haley closes her door.

"She'll be alright." Peyton said coming in from the kitchen. "Can I stay with you?"

"Sure. Let's go on the couch and watch some TV."

"Okay." They both go sit on the couch. "Nathan?"

"Yeah, Peyton?"

"I don't feel like watching TV."

"What do you feel like doing?"

"I think you know."

"Oh, I do." Nathan takes Peyton and takes her up to Brian's bedroom.

"Bye." Lucas let the last party person go.

"Do I have to go?" Brooke asked seductively.

"No, you can't go."

"Good, I don't want to." They kiss.

________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Lucas regrets what he did and he is determined to get Haley back.

Brooke is determined to get Chase back. She looks over at Lucas. "We messed up, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did. But listen, this didn't mean anything, okay. I want to get back together with Haley. Is that final?"

"Yes dad, god."

______________________

Back at Haley's house, Nathan and Peyton wake up in each other's arms. They get out of bed and put on their clothes from the previous night. They walk to the kitchen to find Haley eating breakfast and working on her laptop.

"Hey Hales." Nathan says. "Checking your e-mails?"

"Yes, and I have 6 from the ex."

"I dated Lucas for like two weeks in the 9th grade and the maximum amount of e-mails I got was twenty wanting him to get back together. It only lasted 2 weeks."

"Until he met me." Haley sighs. "Listen guys I really appreciate you guys staying here but, I heard you two last night and it doesn't really make me feel any better knowing two of my friends were having what I dumped a guy for doing."

"You heard us?" Peyton asked. Boy was she embarrassed.

"Yes Peyton, I did, and may I say, you sounded like you enjoyed yourself." Haley smirks.

The doorbell rings and Haley goes to get it. She opens the door to find Lucas with a big bouquet of red roses.

"Haley James, will you except these flowers on behave of my evil twin who hates me and wants me to suffer?"

"I'll except the flowers but I won't forgive you."

"I never asked for that, but I will ask that we try one more time?"

"No."

"Come on Haley, you know deep down that you still care for me, I love you. I truly do."

"I know, and I guess I kind of love you."

"Just kind of."

"Okay, okay, I do. I love you."

"And?"

"And, I would love to get back together with you. My big bad boyfriend."

"Who?"

"Who is very sexy and is stupid."

"I'll take what I can get." he leans in for a kiss and Haley pecks his lips.

-------------

**Oh no, what will Nathan think about this, please review, I will not write more of this story unless I get 10 reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school Haley and Lucas walk into school hand in hand and Haley looks at Nathan who is staring at them. He walks over to them.

"Hey Luke, you mind if I walk Haley to class, I need to talk to her."

"No, I'll see you at lunch sexy." Lucas says as he kisses Haley passionately.

"I'll miss you." Haley then turns to Nathan. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"How the hell do you take that asshole back? After he cheated on you? With Brooke."

"I know, okay, I know. But it's just that know one ever paid me much attention. He's the first boyfriend I ever had. You were the only boy I ever kissed and it was because we wanted to be each other's first. I just don't want to be alone. If by any chance, another guy asks me out, I might consider dating him, but for now, I have Luke."

"I get it. But I just think he cheated on you once, he'll do it again."

"He won't. I trust him. I love him. I do."

"I don't trust him."

"He's your brother."

"Doesn't mean I have to trust him Hales."

"I don't really care if you do or if you don't! you're not the one dating him, I am!"

"Good thing too, or he would be dead right now!"

"You know what, next time you see me, don't talk to me."

"Fine!"

"Fine! And by way, we are no longer friends."

"Fine by me, who are you again?"

Haley storms away to class after she stomps on his foot.

Later that day Haley sits in Lucas's room waiting for him to bring the pizza up.

"Hey, it's pizza time. Sorry, Nathan grabbed a slice. He also said he's coming back to grab another slice."

"Why did you let him?"

"He paid for it. He said this was your favorite kind."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Hales." Nathan came in.

"You know, you can't just steal our pizza, even if you did pay for it."

"Too late I already did it."

"Well give it back."

"I already ate it. As a matter a fact I can still taste it on my lips."

"Well, give me the taste."

"How?"

"By me doing this." Haley gets up and jumps on Nathan kissing him. Lucas looks uncomfortable watching his girlfriend and brother kiss.

When air became an issue, they broke apart. Haley and Nathan stared at each other. They were so blind sighted by the kiss, they didn't hear Lucas calling Haley's name. "Haley!"

Haley jumped. "What?"

"Just give him the slice. We'd probably have given him it anyway."

"I guess your right." Haley gives him the slice. "Here."

"Thanks Hales."

"No problem."

Later that night, as Haley lie in her bed, she can't stop thinking of that kiss. She can't imagine Lucas kissing her like that. Maybe after all this time, her soul mate was right there, she just didn't see it.

Nathan couldn't stop thinking about it either.

"Hey, Nate. What is up with you?"

"Oh, uh, nothing Peyton. Just I have a test next week and I really want to ace it."

"I'm sure you will with Haley as your friend. You'll ace it."

"I guess your right. Haley will help me study."

"Now, that that's all settled, can we please go to sleep, I'm super tired."

"Sure." With that said, he and Peyton drift to sleep.

Little did they know, Lucas and Brooke were having a night to themselves.

"Lucas, I don't think we should be doing this, what about Haley?"

"She doesn't know. She won't know."

"What about Nathan, won't he tell her?"

"Listen, Brooke I love you. But I love Haley too. Can't I have the best of both worlds?"

"I guess so. But if I want to end this, I can. Deal?"

"Deal. Now come here."


	5. Chapter 5

**The next day**

Haley skips school to be alone and she sits at the beach thinking about the kiss last night. Then some guy came up to her.

"Hey Hales."

Haley looked up to find her cousin, Lester. "Hey Les. What are you doing here?"

"Coming to hang out with my best cousin."

"Suck up. I'm like the only cousin you ever talk to. Ever."

"So, where's your boyfriend, Nathan?"

"Lucas. You always do that. Nathan and I are best friends. We will never _ever _be a……………. couple."

"Then how come you kissed him last night?"

Haley looks at his like he's a crazy person. "How did you know I kissed Nathan last night?"

"I guessed."

"You guessed right."

"Now I know what your doing here. Skipping school."

"Now you know."

-------------------------

Back at school Nathan couldn't get that kiss out of his mind. "Hey Luke. Have you seen Haley today?"

"She said she wasn't feeling good today so she stayed home. I thought you would know that, being her best friend."

"You saw us last night right?"

"Yeah. She kind of said you were a dumbass."

"She said dumbass, not jerk or I don't know dumbass of an ex-best friend?"

"No, why?"

"We had a fight."

"About me?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact."

"You don't trust me with her, don't you?"

"No, I don't."

"I love her. If you don't believe me, who cares."

"You asshole."

Lucas just laughs and walks away.

--------------

Haley and Lester walk down the beach.

"When he kissed me, I felt the earth move. Like one of those movie kisses when the girl and boy find each other at the end of the movie. They have this earth shattering kiss and I just, I had that moment. I wouldn't mind if I had that moment again."

"Wow Hales, your weird."

"So are you." Haley looked at the ocean. "I remember when Nathan and I used to walk here in the summer. We would go to the beach house, get on our bathing suits, go for a swim, and just walk down the beach until we were dry. Then we would go take a shower and we would watch a movie, on pay-per-view. And after that we would walk home and at exactly midnight, we would call each other and talk for exactly 1 hour. Then the next day we would do it again. We did that all summer. Everyday. That is until last summer. I spent that summer with Lucas. We started dating a week before school let out."

"Wow you talk a lot."

"You would too if you found you madly in love with your best friend."

"No, I wouldn't. I didn't."

"Wait what?"

"Me and Caitlynn got together a month ago."

"Good job. Finally. You have been pining for her since like kindergarten. I can't believe you finally made your move."

"Well, since I did it, you should."

"No way. Not gonna happen."

**Up next: Chapter 6**

**Nathan catches Brooke and Lucas in the shower.**

**Haley finds a note from a secret admirer.**

**Nathan contemplates whether to tell Haley.**

**Haley thinks about taking the next step with Lucas.**


	6. Chapter 6

Haley and Lester are eating Mac and cheese when Haley's phone rang. "Hello?" Lester continued to eat as Haley talked on the phone. After about five minutes, Haley hung up the phone. "That was Nathan, he's coming over tomorrow. To apologize."

"Finally, you two will have sex."

"How did you get there?"

"Apologize equals make up. Make up equals sex."

"Eat your food."

The next morning Nathan heard the shower running. He groaned. It seems Lucas was taking up all the hot water lately. Nathan had to take cold showers for the past 3 days, he couldn't stand it. He needed hot water. So he opened the door and heard a screaming sound and quickly closed the door.

A few minutes later Lucas came out of the bathroom with a just a towel on. "Hey bro. What the hell do you think you were doing. I was entertaining."

"I can see that. I wonder what Haley would say if she saw this right now."

"Are you gonna tell her? Please don't."

"Oh, I won't. you will. I'm not going to be responsible for making her cry."

"Fine, I'll tell her."

"Good."

"In five years."

"Asshole."

When Nathan arrived at Haley's house he was greeted by Lester. "Hey man. How have you been."

"Good, I heard you and Peyton finally had sex. Good for you."

"Thanks, where is Haley?"

"She's getting dressed. She just can't wait for you to apologize."

"Yeah. Listen about that…….."

"Come to apologize?" Nathan and Lester turned to see Haley in a pair of overalls.

"Come back from the farm Hales?"

"I'm going to Habitat for Humanity after this."

"I'll come with you. How about right now. We could talk on the way there. We need to have a big discussion."

"Everything okay, Nathan? You kind of look like you are about to puke."

"I'm fine Hales."

"Okay, let's go. Lester, stay and I'll be back tonight and then I'm going for my date with Lucas."

"See ya. See ya Nate."

"Good to see you again Les."

Haley and Nathan arrived at Habitat for Humanity fairly quickly. "A funny thing happened to me today."

"What was it"

"I got an e-mail from a secret admirer."

"Who was it?"

"If I knew that asshole it wouldn't be called a secret _admirer _now would it?"

"I guess not. I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Lucas, he uh, he really loves you."

"Okay. Is that all?"

"No."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. You are my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I know. You wouldn't have been Haley James, fantastic girl."

"I am fantastic. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes."

"I've been thinking so much lately about me and Lucas. And I think I'm ready. Tonight is the night."

"Night for what?"

"Come on, you know."

"Oh, you mean, you want to have sex with him?"

"Yeah. I'm ready. I want to make love to Lucas."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Nathan just stood there thinking to himself how Lucas is such an idiot and how he should tell Haley. But he had a better way to mess with Lucas.


	7. Chapter 7

Nathan brought Haley to his house to get ready to surprise Lucas. He checked to see if Lucas was home with Brooke. Lucas spots Nathan in the living room. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Is Brooke here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your other girlfriend is here?"

"Why did you bring Haley here?"

"Hey Luke."

"Lucas and Nathan turn to see Haley coming towards them.

"Hey sexy. I heard you were here."

"Yeah, about that, Lester just called me and he said someone is at the house for me. So I was wondering if Nathan, you could bring me home. I know you have nothing to do."

"Sure, I will. I'll hang out with Les too."

"Okay, See ya Luke. I love you. Do your homework."

"Okay. I'll start on my heath homework."

"Good, let's go Nathan." Nathan glares at Lucas before getting pulled by Haley to the car.

When they arrive at Haley's house, Haley gets out and runs to her room. A confused Nathan runs after Haley.

"Nathan go away okay." Nathan can hear her crying. He opens the door and she throws a pillow at him. "Nice weapon Hales, now tell me what did Lucas do?"

"He didn't do anything, he just. I got another e-mail on my phone from my secret admirer. He said that Lucas was cheating on me with Brooke and I wasn't sure if he was right or wrong and I just knew that I couldn't sleep with him until I knew. I mean he most likely…….."

"He is. I caught them together in the shower this morning and I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Do you think Peyton ever cheated on you?"

"No, I don't."

"Go to her. I want you to go to her. For me."

"Okay."

Later that night, Nathan comes back. "Nathan I thought I told you…." Haley sees his face. "What?"

"Haley, Peyton's pregnant."

"What?"


	8. Chapter 8

"I said Peyton is pregnant?"

Haley's jaw drops. "Is it yours?"

"I don't know."

"Are you kidding?" Nathan sits next to Haley on the bed.

"No. Peyton had sex with me and with Lester."

"My cousin Lester?"

"Yeah. They had sex a month ago. I had sex with Peyton 2 weeks ago and 6 weeks ago."

"When do you find out?"

"In two days."

"Okay, well whatever happens, I'll be here for you."

"Well, um while you were gone, I found out who my secret admirer is."

"Who is it?"

"Chase."

"Chase?"

"Yeah, well Brooke told him about how she and Luke were having sex and she wanted me to know but she wanted Chase to tell me. Don't know why. Maybe she…….." Haley was cut off by Nathan's lips on hers. "What was that for?"

"You were rambling."

"Thanks."

-------------------------

"How much do you love me?" Lucas asked as Brooke straddled him.

"So much." Brooke then kissed his neck.

"Good." Lucas hold Brooke in place as she continued to kiss his neck.

"Broody?"

"Yeah Pretty Girl."

"I don't think I can do this anymore."

"I think you can. In fact I know you can."

"I don't mean that, I mean us."

"What are you talking about?"

"What about Haley?"

"What about her."

"I can't do this to her anymore." Brooke got up and ran out of the house.

-------------------------

"I love you." Nathan said.

"I love you too."

"Haley, I mean that."

"So do I Nathan."

"No, Haley I….. I'm _in _love with you."

"So am I."

"Really?" Haley responds by kissing Nathan as hard as she possibly can. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Take it mister."

"Hey I have a crazy I idea."

"What?"

"Marry me." Haley's jaw drops.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Haley wakes up to Nathan curled up next to her. She smiles and very carefully gets out of bed. She walks downstairs to have Lester smiling at her. "What Les?"

"Nathan Scott spent the night in your room, wow."

"I just I didn't want him to leave me."

"Just when I walked in to wake you two up this morning, you two just seemed very cute to me."

"We are so not cute. He's my best friend. He just found out that he might be a dad."

"Does that bother you?"

"A little. But the thing is, so could you."

"Meaning?"

"How could you sleep with Peyton."

"I was trying to get you and Nathan together."

"Don't use that excuse. But because of you, I actually had a dream he proposed to me."

"Did you say yes?"

"Does it matter, it's a dream."

"Yes, but if you said yes in the dream, then you could have said yes if it was real life."

"Get over yourself, you had sex with Peyton. And because of that night of fiery hot passion, my best friend doesn't know if this kid is his or not."

"Do you think it's his?"

"Honestly, I don't know, Les, but I do know I'm very disappointed in you. How could you?"

"I'm in love with her."

"Don't be." Haley storms out of the room and up the stairs as Nathan comes from out of his hiding spot.

"How much did you hear Nate?"

"All of it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm in love with someone else."

"Let me guess, Haley?"

"Yeah. But I think she's still in love with Luke a little bit, so I'm gonna wait a while before I try anything."

"Good, idea."

--------------------

"Hey Luke." Brooke says as she enters his room.

"What do you want."

"You. And to tell you something."

"What?"

"I think I'm pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, Brooke what do you mean by you think you're pregnant?"

"I mean, I might be, I might not be having your baby Lucas Scott."

"Okay. What do we do?"

"I have a pregnancy test. I kind of wanted you to do this with me."

"Okay."

--------------------------------

"Hey bestest friend." Haley said jumping on Nathan in his bed.

"I hate you right now." Nathan said as he sat up in his bed to face Haley. "First of all, you wake me up in my bed, then you are here, dressed like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, you're in lingerie."

"So, I always wear this to greet my husband in the morning."

"What?"

"I mean _we _always greet our husband/daddy in the morning." Haley said placing her left hand on her stomach her wedding ring visibly showing. "I love you."

"I love you too Hales. I can't believe we made a baby on our wedding night. It's so romantic." Nathan said as he places both of his hands on Haley's stomach. "I can't wait to meet our son."

"Or daughter."

"Or both." Haley laughs hysterically and shakes her head. "Okay so just one son or daughter."

"For now."

"For now."

"I think that tomorrow I should sleep in because I do have to carry around your demon sperm for 9 months." Haley said with a smile. "Pwease. Do it for your only child."

"Okay."

"And Nathan?"

"Yeah."

"Wake up." Nathan was woken up by Haley's voice. "Wake up!"

"I'm up Hales, geez."

"What were you dreaming of?"

"Nothing why?"

"I distinctly heard you say my name and love in the same sentence."

"So I do love you Hales. I'm just not _in _love you."

"I'll try not to lose sleep over that fact."

"Good." Nathan looks around the room. "Could you get out of my room before I find myself exposing myself to you."

"You are so gross. Now I will leave before I see what Peyton had to see which is a little gross."

"You know you want to see it."

"You are so not my best friend anymore."

---------------------

Haley walked out of Nathan's bedroom to find Brooke coming out of Lucas' room. Haley crosses her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Haley, hi. I uh was just here…….to uh…………….."

"Borrow this book, you left it on my desk again for the second time."

"Oh, thank you Lucas. I should go start reading. Bye." Brooke ran as fast as she could as to not be there when Lucas got yelled at.

"Hi, Luke."

"Girlfriend."

"What was she really doing here?"

"Who?"

"The Lying Fairy. Who do you think Luke, Brooke! I want to know. You know what? I don't need to know from you to know why she was here, I know why. She was here for a little love making wasn't she?"

"I can honestly say we did not have sex."

"I can honestly say I don't care. I would've cared, but now, I don't."

"What does that mean?"

"Figure it out!" And with that said, Haley left the house in a storm. She had to do something that would make her forget about Lucas, but what?


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter has major Naley hookup.**

Later that night Haley opens the door to find Nathan. "Nate. Hey man." Haley then giggles and falls into his arms.

"Hey drunken Haley. How much have you had to drink."

"In the kitchen." Haley points and Nathan follows Haley into the kitchen where he sees many alcohol bottles and cans. "I had this many."

"I can see that. Hey listen why don't you see if you can make it up the stairs while I clean up and make you some coffee. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah." Haley turns around and turns back to Nathan. "Hey hottie?" Nathan looks down at Haley. "Where's my room?"

Nathan sighs and rolls his eyes. "Why don't I just carry you."

------------------------------

"What does that mean Les?" Lucas asked that night on the phone.

"She dumped you."

"She did?"

"I figured she did. Tell me how to get her back."

"You don't. she's given you way too many chances. It's over. I'm at Peyton's right now, so please don't bother me again."

--------------------------

Nathan places Haley on her bed. She conks out right away. "I love you." Nathan begins to walk out when he hears Haley's voice.

"Make love to me."

"What?"

"Please, don't go. Stay here. Make love to me. It's you."

"Don't say that Haley. You're drunk. You don't mean it."

"I love you. I know you love me. Now show me." Before she knew it, Nathan jumped on the bed and kissed Haley as hard as he could. She wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck. Nathan's hands traveled down her body. He stopped at the hem of her shirt where he lifted it off her body to find her in a very sexy black lace bra that barely kept her breasts in place. He then proceeded to kiss her perfect breasts through the lace of the bra.

"I think you better take it off." Haley said seductively in his ear. Nathan obliged by unclasping her bra and then massaging her plump breasts. "I meant your shirt." Haley said as she lifts his shirt over his head. She runs her hands over his bulging muscles. "You are so sexy with your muscles."

Nathan takes each of Haley's breasts into his mouth and sucks on them. He then proceeds to unbutton Haley's button on her jeans and pulls the zipper down. Haley lifts her waist a little so Nathan can pull them down her legs. Haley does the same only she proceeds to take his boxers down with them. Haley runs her hands all over his length. Nathan gasps at the fact that this girl actually knows what she's doing.

Nathan slides Haley's panties down her legs and then spreads her legs a bit for her and plunges a finger in her wet heat. Haley's eyes shut at the sensation Nathan has put her through. Nathan smiles at seeing Haley's face. Nathan then sticks another finger in her and Haley squirms a little in discomfort. Nathan takes his fingers out of Haley and he plunges himself into Haley. He's met with resistance and then pushes himself further into Haley. He stops as he sees Haley's tears. "We can stop if you want?"

"Keep going, I'm fine." Nathan does as he's told and he takes himself out of her and thrusts into her again. After a few seconds of this Haley's keeping up with him and she meets him thrust for thrust. Soon Haley's screaming Nathan's name in ecstasy. Nathan knew that Haley's climax was near and so was his. Nathan spilled his seed into Haley. Then after a few minutes he rolled off of Haley and cuddled up with her and they soon fell fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Nathan wakes up and sees Haley isn't with him. "Haley?" He notices a note for him by the pillow. He picks it up and reads it.

_Dear Nathan,_

_Last night was so amazing and I don't regret any of it, but I think in my mind, I'm still in love with Lucas. I'm sorry, but Lucas can never know what happened between us. Or maybe he should. Just let me tell him. I cleaned up the kitchen for you. I know you were going to………… to it last night but you got side tracked. I will treasure that night forever, but for now, I don't want anyone knowing. I want to act like it never happened. We're seniors, we need to act, well not like freshman. I need you to know, that I don't regret what happened, but I do want to pretend like it never happened. No questions asked._

_Love,_

_Haley_

Nathan sighed as he finished reading the letter. He quickly put on his clothes and made his way home where he had to take a nice hot shower. When he got to his house he saw Lucas holding Haley in his arms. Lucas glared at him like he has murdered someone.

"I just I'm so sorry, Luke, please forgive me." Haley sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay, I forgive you."

Nathan just left them to be and didn't want to interrupt them.

"I don't even know why I did it."

"You were drunk. It's okay. I forgive you."

"I was drunk but I also wanted to hurt you. To do something to hurts you."

"Because, I hurt you?"

"That and the fact that I was a free woman, still am actually."

"You don't want to get back together?"

"I'd rather have us be friends, then be back together with you, no offense."

"None taken. I would love for us to be friends."

"Thanks for forgiving me. I guess I should go home."

"Want me to drive you home?"

"No, I have to be alone okay?" Lucas nodded and Haley was about to go out the door when she suddenly realized she left something in his room. "I left a book in your room the other night, do you mind?"

"NO!" Haley looked confused. "Let me get it."

"Luke, I'm a big girl now, I think I can get my own book if I want."

"Na….. Okay, go ahead."

Haley went up to his room and got the book, when she left, she saw Nathan coming out of the bathroom. "Hey."

"I thought you wanted to act as if it never happened?"

"I do."

"And I thought you didn't want Lucas to know."

"I didn't. but then I figured if he knew, he and I could be friends."

"I'm glad your friends but I thought you were still in love with him."

"I thought I was, but it turns out I'm not."

"Haley, we need to talk."

"I can't, I have to go. Please, just don't talk to me." And with that Haley left.

The next few days at school, Haley ignored Nathan and hung around Lucas too much.

Three weeks after Haley had slept with Nathan she had to talk to Lucas about something. "Hey Luke." Haley said, tears coming down he face.

"Hales, what's wrong?"

"What's not wrong? First my parents are buying an RV to travel the world. Second they gave me a choice to wither go with them, or stay with you guys. And plus, and here's the doozy. I'm pregnant!" Lucas' eyes widen and his jaw drops.


	13. Chapter 13

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant. I'm gonna be a mom."

Lucas laughs and hugs her. "That is so awesome. Wait here." Lucas closes the door and he puts in a CD into his boom box. He presses play. _Daughters _by John Mayer begins to play.

_I know a girl, _

_She __puts the color inside of my world_

_She's just like a maze _

_Where all of the walls all continually change _

_And I've done all I can _

_To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands _

_Now I'm starting to see _

_Maybe it's got nothing to do with me _

"Now it is your mommy song." Lucas hugs Haley one more time. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead." Haley sighed.

"Why did you tell me?"

"Nathan can't know."

---------------------------------------

Nathan came home that night and ordered pizza. Lucas came down and got himself a couple of slices.

"What's wrong with Haley?"

"Nothing is wrong with her, why?"

"She's been ignoring me for three weeks now."

"Since she slept with you?"

"Yeah, since you seem to be her new best friend, you mind telling what her deal is?"

"No, I don't. but I will give you some advice on the subject of Haley, stay away from her."

"No. I won't stay away from her."

"Then, just, be careful, she's more fragile than you think. But I'm pretty sure you'll stay away from her."

"And why is that?"

"She's leaving."

-----------------------

"I can't believe this Haley, how could you?"

"Peyton did it."

"But Hales, you are definitely not Peyton. You are better than her."

"Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, so, I still say you are way better than her."

"Yeah, but still I can't have Nathan know I'm pregnant. He can't know."

"Yeah, but Hales, he's totally in love with you."

"He's not in love with me. He can't be."

"But he is. He is in love with you Haley."

"Les, please, don't do this. Please, just help me pack, we're leaving in a week. I need all the help I can get."

"Fine, I'll help you only if you tell Nathan."

"I'll get Lucas to help me."


	14. Chapter 14

"Well, I guess that's it." Haley said getting out of the RV. Haley had spent the whole week packing and her brother-in-law got the big things already to their house. She couldn't even look at Nathan, all week much less think about telling him. She had spent all week with Lucas who did not let her out of his site. She had to take it easy on his watch.

"Hey, does Nate, know you're leaving?"

"If you told him. Did you?"

"No, but I know you did."

"That's right."

"So, I can't believe he isn't here though."

"I can. Listen, goodbye. I'll call you when I can." Haley hugs Luke tightly. "I love you."

"So, do I Hales, so do I."

"Haley, we should get going."

Haley and Luke pulled apart and Haley went into the RV as Lucas got in his car and he drove to his house.

--------------------

"Hey, Luke." Nathan said as Lucas entered the house, "do you know where Haley is, I need to talk to her."

"Nate, I thought you knew?"

"Knew what?"

"Hales, left. That's where I just came back from. I so thought you knew."

"I didn't. is she okay, safe."

"Yeah, but uh………. I need to tell you something about Haley."

"What is it?"

"She's um………. She's uh……….. She uh…….. Really will miss you."

"Oh, okay, sure, thanks."

Lucas sighs. He really wanted to tell Nathan she was pregnant, but he couldn't. He Couldn't do that to Haley.

-----------

The next morning Haley called the landline and Nathan answered. "Oh, hi Nathan. Is Luke there?"

"He and Brooke went to the library to study."

"Oh, okay. Could you tell him to call me when he gets back?"

"No."

"Fine, be an ass when I'm here because of you." Haley mutters something under her breath and hangs up.

---------------------

That night Lucas comes back home with a bunch of food. "Hey, how was your day?"

"Haley called."

"Great, did she leave a message?"

"No. just to tell you to call her back."

"Cool. Anything else?"

"She left."

Lucas looks confused. "Okay?"

"She left because of me, didn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Because we had sex. It was too awkward for her."

"Nate."

"I messed things up by making love to Haley. She's the one, Luke. She's the future Mrs. Nathan Scott and I messed things up."

"I'm so sorry, bro. I'll tell you what? If I told you I knew that she loved you, would you be a little more happy?"

"Not really. The reason being that Haley isn't here to tell me."

Lucas knew that Haley _did _love him, she just thought he didn't love her.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a month since Haley had left town. She had kept up with Lucas and he told her about everyone and he tried to talk to her about Nathan but she wouldn't listen to him about it.

Lucas was now talking to her. "So, how are you, how's my little niece or nephew?"

"_We are doing just fine."_

"When do you find out the sex?"

"_In two months. I'm so excited."_

"I'm glad."

Nathan walks out of his room just in time to hear his brother talking to Haley.

"I'm happy for you Hales. And for the man in your life."

"_He's doing okay. He's actually really supportive of me and the baby." _

"Good, I'm glad. So I should go. Brooke and I are going out tonight and I still have to take a shower and eat before I go."

"_Aren't you going out to eat?"_

"Brooke chose some fancy place, so…."

"_I get it. I have a date too. He's coming over and bringing pizza. Two pizza's actually. One pepperoni for him and a one with olives, pickles and onions."_

"What?"

"_Cravings. Blame your brother. He impregnated me. It's his fault."_

"See ya."

"_Bye Uncle Luke."_

Lucas hangs up and turns around to see Nathan standing in the doorway. "Hey man."

"How is she?" Nathan said with a sad look on his face.

"How's who?" Lucas asked innocently.

"You know who, Haley. How is she?" Nathan was starting to get angry.

"I haven't heard from her, I'm sorry, but I'll ask her if I do hear from her."

"Wow, good acting."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you on the phone with Haley, like 3 seconds ago."

"What exactly did you hear?" Lucas was starting to get worried. What if he heard that she was pregnant? What if he didn't?

"I heard she has a new boyfriend." Nathan looks at the ground. "She's moving on isn't she?"

"I guess. But she is doing good."

"That's good. I just want her to be happy."

"Believe she may seem happy on the inside, but inside…." Lucas wanted to say, inside someone else was happy but instead, he wound up saying, "she not so happy without you."

"What does that mean Luke?"

"I think one day you two with be married, and have a family."

"A family?"

"Sooner that you think." Lucas left for Brooke's with the 'family' thought still implanted in Nathan's head.


	16. Chapter 16

It has been five months since Haley and Nathan had sex. It has been a week since Nathan thought about Haley. And it has been a month since Haley thought about Nathan.

Lucas and Brooke are going strong and Peyton moved away with Lester and after she had gotten the abortion.

That morning, Lucas got two phone calls, one from his parents, the other from Haley. And both calls left the same message. They were."

Lucas went into the kitchen and he saw Nathan sleeping by his laptop and he chuckled. "Dude!" Nathan jumped up from his seat and fell on the floor. "Nice to see you focusing on your school work." Lucas looked at the screen and it was the address for the local pond shop. "Cleansing your stuff I see." Lucas looks Nathan up and down. "Man, you look like shit. You need to get laid. Get over Haley."

"I don't want to have sex with anyone unless it's Haley."

"Get over her, wait scratch that. I have some news to tell you. Good news and bad."

"Bad news?"

"Mom and dad are coming home next weekend."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, cheer me up. Give me the good news."

"Haley's coming for a visit." Lucas looks at his brother's expression as his smile gets bigger. "She told me that she won't be like talking to you. She will be ignoring you."

"I don't care. I just need to see her. Just to get a glimpse of her perfect face just one last time before she leaves me forever."

"Listen man, I'll talk to her about it."

"Don't. okay, just butt out okay. I don't need you to get an in for me with Haley. Once I see her, I'll give her her space and see where thing go from there. But I do not need your help with her."

"Fine, but you can't like yell at her or anything like that. She more fragile than you know."

"Whatever. I have things to do today. I have to get laid." He throws Lucas a sarcastic smile.


	17. Chapter 17

That week Nathan had been excited to see Haley again. He wanted to see her so much.

Haley was not so excited to see Nathan. She was very nervous. She was 6 months pregnant. She would be gone for a month and she wouldn't be able to ride the airplane in a month so her brother-in-law agreed to drive her back home. Haley knew that Nathan would see the aftermath of their lovemaking and she just didn't want that, but he was the father and he had a right to know.

That night Haley was just finishing up some last minute packing and she was a little nervous about seeing Nathan again for the first time. She was very nervous. But she knew she would probably jump his bones the minute she saw him.

The next day Lucas had to pick up Haley at the airport. But he got a good idea of his own. "Hey Nate." Lucas said as he entered his brothers room. I have a major paper to write and Brooke and I are heading to the library. Can you pick up Haley for me?"

Nathan looked at his brother and smiled. "No. I know what you're doing. Haley won't like it."

"But then how will she come home, a cab, with some hot cab driver that will most likely give her a hand job instead of cash."

"Fine, I'll go. But only because cabs are icky."

"What ever you say."

Nathan drives to the airport to wait and pick up Haley. Nathan was a few feet from where the loading gate was and he was anxious to see Haley.

Haley took a deep breath and walked down the long hall to look for Lucas. She was so glad that Nathan wasn't the one to pick her up. When she came out of the terminal and saw Nathan standing there, she almost lost it.

Nathan looked at Haley and was shocked to see her so pregnant. So that's why she left. She was pregnant. He felt a smile grace his lips and quickly put it away as he saw her disappointed face. She wanted Lucas to be there, not him. She was ashamed that he was there, ashamed that he was the one who impregnated her.

The ride home was awkward. No one said anything. Not even at the airport. They didn't say anything. When they arrived home, Haley walked straight into the house to go to the bathroom.

When she came out Nathan was sitting at the counter and he was eating her favorite food. "I made you a bowl."

Haley looks at him and she says, "I wanted to tell you."

"Tell me what Haley, that you're pregnant. That your first time, you got pregnant."

"I'm sorry. I know you must hate me right now."

"I don't. but I should tell you, knowing that you're carrying our child, it's a turn on."

Haley looks up at Nathan, "Really?"

"Heck yeah." Nathan walk up to Haley. "I love you." He kisses Haley on the lips ever so tenderly.

"Nathan, stop. We can't do this."

"Why not. Don't you love me."

"No, I do. I really love you. But we're moving too fast, just look down. Can we just sit and talk."

"Sure. Talking sounds good."

A few hours later Lucas comes home with Brooke. "Haley, oh my god." Brooke hugs Haley from behind the couch. Haley stands up. Brooke gasps. "And you're preggers. Did that Devon knock you up. I bet he did, he is drop dead gorgeous. I'd let him give me a hand job."

"Brooke!" Haley shouted. "Devon did not get me knocked up. I actually broke up with him."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"I'm in love with someone else." Haley gestures with her eyes to Nathan.

"Nathan got you pregnant?" Haley nods. "Wow. No wonder you're pregnant."

"Brooke, we should just go up to my room and leave these two to talk." Lucas said shoving Brooke in the direction of the stairs.

Haley sat back down on the couch next to Nathan. "Hi."

"Who's Devon."

"My ex-boyfriend. But I dumped him because I realized I'm in love with you."

"Are you sure he knows?"

"If he doesn't, too bad." Haley was about to kiss him when they heard Brooke and Lucas come back down stairs.

"Sorry, we'll be out of her in 3.……….2.………..and we're gone." Luke said leaving the house. He pops his head in and says, "I'll be back tomorrow at around 11 in the morning, so yeah."

"Haley, I know something to do and get our mind off of this thing."

"What is it?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Nathan woke up the next morning at around 10:30 in the morning. He got a quick shower in before he checked on Haley. He then went down stairs and started to make her soup.**

**About 15 minutes later, Lucas came home and laughed at his brother. "Making Haley soup? Never though I'd see the day where my brother made anything."**

"**It's from a box. I just followed the instructions." Nathan put his hands on the tray to take up to Haley when Lucas stopped him. "What?"**

**Lucas just picked up his brother's hand. "Married much?"**

"**Yeah. Haley and I got married last night. So. What's the big deal?"**

"**Nothing it just is. She just came back yesterday and already you tricked her into marrying you. I can't believe you. First you tricked her into sleeping with you and then this! How dare you?"**

"**She's pregnant. I didn't want to bring a child into this world with out being married to his mother."**

"**So she told you it's a boy."**

"**Yeah. We'll be having a son."**

"**That's great that you're happy, Nate."**

"**Why is that?"**

"**Mom and Dad will be coming by tomorrow say noonish."**

"**What!" he sighs. "I can't believe this. I mean I really can't believe this."**

"**Still?" Lucas and Nathan look toward Haley. "You said that last night and you're still saying that. Believe it Scott, you are married to the best pregnant girl in Tree Hill."**

"**Is that so, Mrs. Scott." Nathan walked over to her and kissed her. "And what do you mean by 'the best'?"**

"**Perv. Mama's hungry. And you're to blame."**

"**Okay, Hales how am I to blame?"**

"**You're the one that impregnated me."**

"**And you're the one who wanted to sleep with me. You said and I quote "Make love to me'." Nathan looked at Haley and saw the tears in her eyes. "Hon, I'm sorry."**

"**No, you're right. I did say that. And I shouldn't have. I should have never of married you or had sex with you. Hope you enjoy sleeping on the sofa tonight."**

"**But we have a guest bedroom."**

"**Then sleep there tonight. I don't care where you sleep, as long as you don't sleep with me." And with that, she stormed off into their bedroom.**

"**Looks like you just made your pregnant wife cry. I would get used to it if I were you." Lucas laughed as he said that.**

"**Shut up. At least I had a wife."**

"**A pregnant wife. Who's hormonal. And is about to pop."**

"**Just shut up." Nathan walked up to their room and knocked. "Haley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was an asshole."**

"**You bet your cute little butt you were." Haley opens the door. She looks up at him. "Give me your hand." Haley takes his left hand, his wedding ring clearly visible and she puts it on her stomach. "How cool is that?"**

"**Does this mean I'm forgiven?"**

"**If he forgives you, I guess I should too." Haley smiles. "And you you know what this means right?"**

"**Make up sex?" he asked hopefully.**

"**My soup, then make up sex." Haley smiled mischievously. Nathan's face falls and he turns around only to have Haley slap his ass.**

"**Your evil Haley Scott, plain evil. And incredibly sexy."**

"**I better be." **


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Haley was on her laptop when she heard the phone ringing. She went to grab it when Lucas jumped to get it. "Hey. Sure. No problem. Okay. See you then. Bye."

"Luke, do you not want me to answer the phone?" She started to cry. "Why don't you like me?"

Nathan comes into the kitchen. "Haley, what's wrong? What happened?" All she did was point at Lucas. Nathan turns to him. "What did you do to her?"

"I wouldn't let her answer the phone."

"Why would you do that? Does she answer the phone wrong or something?"

"No, it's just that it was…….."

"Ow." Haley said. "Ow."

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Kidney shot." Nathan nodded. "And I just looked up one of my symptoms. This kid is gonna be born with two heads. I know it."

"Haley, if that happens, I'll pay you $1,000."

"Done. So why didn't you let me answer the phone?"

"Mom and Dad called. I have to pick them up soon. I like a half hour. Haley they don't know about you. I just didn't want you to answer the phone and have to answer a bunch of questions and plus, your hormonal."

"I know that part, but even when I wasn't married to Nathan, I was still here all the time because of you. If you don't remember." Haley smirks. "Now I have to pee. Thank you Nathan for this."

"Yeah." Nathan looked at what Haley was looking at on the laptop. He looked up the stairs. He closes the laptop and he heads up the stairs to their bedroom. He opens the door slowly to find Haley sitting on the floor hands on her stomach, looking very sad.

"Go away Nathan."

"I know what you were looking at. And I should have deleted it."

"And what were you doing on my laptop anyway?"

"Looking to see what you were doing while you were out there, and not with me."

"And you found the pictures of my ever growing abdomen."

"And with the boyfriend."

"You mean ex-boyfriend. I dumped him the day before I came here."

"Good. I'm glad you had someone there with you when I wasn't. but if I had known, you wouldn't have left and we would've been married a while ago."

Haley kissed him with so much passion. "You make everything easier on me and this whole thing. I love you so much. You're my forever. You're my always. And I can't wait until we meet our son. And to hold him in our arms. And I can't wait to have many more."

"More? With me?"

"Yes Nathan more. You of all people should know I want a big family. And I want a big family with you."

"Okay, I guess I can settle for some more with you." Haley gasped and hit him in the arm. "Hey." Haley took a sharp breath and put her hand on her stomach. "Are you okay?" Haley just breathed in and out. She threw her head back in pain. "I'm calling 911." Haley started to cry and pulled on his shirt. "It's gonna be okay."

----------------------------------------

"So where's Nathan?" Karen asked as she entered the house.

"I don't know. He was here when I left." He checked his phone. "I have a missed call. I'll put it on speaker."

"_Hey Luke. Um, Haley and I are heading to the hospital. I don't know when we'll be back, but don't worry too much. She's brave and stubborn and she'll be fine. You can come meet us, if you want. She's gonna be fine. We'll be fine."_

Lucas looks up at his parents. "Let's go."

When Lucas, Karen, and Dan walked through the door, Nathan stood up and hugged his mother. He shook his father's hand.

"How's Haley doing?" Lucas asked.

"They're still with her." Nathan sat down.

"Well it was good that you were with her, isn't it Luke?" Karen said.

"Yeah, it was good. And what exactly were you too doing when it happened?"

"Luke, now," Dan started, "I don't think your brother would sleep with Haley, he's with Peyton."

"Peyton and I are history dad, we have been for like 7 months and Haley and I were talking when it happened.

"Talking of _talking_?" Lucas hinted at.

"Talking, Luke. She…. I thought he was just kicking a kidney again, but it really hurt her. She grabbed onto me and threw her head back, it hurt so much. And now I could lose her and the baby. We could lose our son and I don't know if I can handle that. I don't know if I can handle losing my wife and son. I just got them, and I'm gonna hold on as long as I can."

"Family for Haley Scott?"

"I'm her husband." Nathan jumped up and walked to the doctor. "Is she okay. Is the baby okay?"

"They're fine. It was just false labor. But we want to keep her overnight. And when she goes home tomorrow, we want her to be on bed rest fro a couple of weeks. You can go see her now. She's in room 23. She requested it."

Nathan sighed. "Thank god." Nathan ran down to the room she was in. "Hey."

"Hi." Haley smiled and told him to come over and he did and he kissed with so much passion. "I missed you. I'm so glad we actually are okay. I was so scared. I though we would lose him. But we didn't."

"That just means that we were meant to have him. We were meant to have this baby. You and me, we're meant to be. Always."

"And forever." Haley smiled as she finished his sentence. "Forever, is how long I'll love you."

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too. Does Luke know where we are?"

"He's actually here."

"And Karen and Dan?"

"Them too. They know about us. All three of us."

**AN: NEXT CHAPTER:**

**BROOKE FINDS OUT ABOUT HALEY IN THE HOSPITAL**

**PEYTON COMES BACK**

**HALEY'S EX COMES BACK ALSO**

**KAREN COMES TO TERMS WITH THE MARRIAGE**

**DAN AND NATHAN FIGHT ABOUT IT**

**DAN AND DEVON HATCH A PLAN TO BREAK NATHAN AND HALEY UP**

**LUCAS FALLS FOR PRYTON **

**CHASE GIVES BROOKE ANOTHER CHANCE**


	20. Chapter 20

Brooke came into Lucas's room and she started hitting him. "How dare you not tell me Haley is in the hospital."

"Was." Brooke looks confused. "She's across the hall." Brooke's face lightens up. "She's on bed rest. She had false labor."

"Oh. Did you hear about Peyton?"

"Why, what happened?"

"She had a miscarriage. And she's back with her dad. Les isn't in the picture anymore. He left as soon as the baby was gone."

"That's tough. Nathan thought about this. When Haley was in the hospital. I don't think he'd leave. They'd probably be in their room 24/7 trying and trying and trying again."

"Okay, I get it, they'd be having a ton of sex. At least they wouldn't be sexually frustrated like I am."

"Brooke, I told you. After what happened with Haley, no sex for us until we're married. I don't want you to have to be pregnant and not be married."

"Or is it that when I mentioned Peyton, you smiled."

"I'm not in love with her."

"You are. She's blonde. Haley's blonde. I'm brunette. I don't fit in."

"How did you know?"

"So it's true. I guess I should've known it wouldn't last between us. We started off as a lie and I just wanted sex. And now I still want that. But with you."

"And I want Peyton. Why don't you cheer Haley up. I bet she's dying to see anyone else besides her ex-boyfriend and her husband. And our parents who haven't even looked at her once."

"Okay." Brooke goes across the hall and sees Haley reading a book. "Interesting reading. Learning to be a parent?"

"Learning what to expect as soon as Nathan lets me move off this bed!" she said shouting the last part.

Nathan comes into the room. "Hey Brooke. If she has to pee, help her. Don't let her off this bed."

"Got it, daddy Nathan." Nathan leaves. Brooke sits on the bed. "So, how is my godson doing?"

"He is doing good. And so is his mother. Thank you very much."

"I was gonna ask that next. Don't worry. And I'm glad you're okay. So when's you're next appointment?"

"Next week and yesterday I got this weird e-mail saying that tonight was going to be really big."

"So, what? What does that mean?"

"I guess that I'll have to be at dinner tonight if Nathan lets me out of this bed." That night Haley was at dinner and Nathan had her put her feet up under the table. At least she got to be with everyone else. Throughout dinner, it was quiet. Then after dessert which was ice cream since Haley was craving it, something horrible happened.

The doorbell rang and Lucas answered it. "Can I help you?"

"You must be Lucas, I would recognize you from anywhere." The man stepped in. "Hey Haley, I'm back."

Haley looked at Nathan. "Meet Devon." She looks up at Devon. "What are you doing here? We broke up."

"I know and it was the worst mistake I ever made in my life."

"I broke up with you. And you just can't come in to my house and say you want me back it doesn't work like that."

"But I love you. You know we belong together."

"No we don't and ow." She grabbed her stomach in pain. "I need to relax." She started to breath in and out evenly glaring at Devon.

Devon saw the look on her face but was still concerned. "Let me get you to bed."

"No," Nathan got up and pulled Haley's chair out. "I'll bring you up. Arms." Haley put her arms around his neck and Nathan lifted her up. "Let's get you to bed babe."

Once situated in bed, Haley pulled Nathan down for and earth shattering kiss. "You are mine and only mine. No matter what he says, you are this baby's father. He's like obsessed with me. I love you."

"Are you horny?" His voice was low and lusty.

"I can't Nathan, the baby. You know what the doctor said. No sex and plus I'm too tired."

"Fine, I'll let you get some sleep." He kissed her on the forehead and left the room. He went downstairs and he looked at Devon. "What are you doing here?"

Devon looked into Nathan's eyes. "She doesn't love you. She just feels obligated to be with you, since you knocked her up, supposedly."

"What does that mean punk?"

"Listen, I got her pregnant. I know it. I was with her for every hospital visit, every appointment, even when my son started kicking."

"He's my son!" Nathan yelled. "My son." Nathan's phone started ringing. He picked it up and smirked when he heard Haley's voice. "I'll be right up." Nathan closed his phone. "Haley needs me. See you all tomorrow." Nathan smirked and ran upstairs.

Lucas groaned. "I did not need to know that?"

Karen looked curious. "What are they doing?"

Lucas looked at his mother. "Mom. They're doing exactly what they did in order to produce the baby."

"Oh. I'm happy for them. I mean, we always thought she and Nathan would be together, it just happened sooner than we thought.. As least they're happy."

Dan scoffs. "That little bitch just got pregnant so Nathan would be with her."

"Okay, dad, that's not true. You two know Haley just as much as I do. You know she would never do anything like that ever. And I'm glad mom realizes that. And I want you all to lay off Haley. She can't have this much stress. And Devon, you can go."

"I'll show him out." Dan said. He walked him to the door. "Go to the side of the house and when you see a white door, enter, I'll meet you there." Dan heads into his study. "I see you're not stupid. I see how much you love Haley. But she's with my stupid son who doesn't know what he's doing. I'll help you get Haley back."

"And you would be willing to just crush your son in the process?"

"Like I said, he's stupid and doesn't know what he wants."

"Okay, let's start a plan."

------------------------------------------

Lucas goes to Peyton's house. He heads to her room. "The house is chaos. Haley's ex-boyfriend showed up and he wants Haley back. Brooke and I called it quits. Haley's on bed rest and I'm in love with you. How's your day been?"

"Les called. He is doing fine with his new hoe. But I'm happy for him. And I'm in love with you too."

----------------------------------

"That was amazing." Haley said as she carefully laid herself on her side. "Best sex ever. But I feel like a whale with this stomach."

Nathan began rubbing her stomach. "You're not a whale, you're an incubator."

"Shut up." Haley said hitting him. "Do you think I'll be a good mom?"

"The best. And I'll try not to kill him." He looks at her face. "Joke. I'll be the best dad. He'll be so loved by everyone. And he'll be a charmer with the ladies. He's a Scott."

---------------------------------------------

"Chase, what are you doing here?" Brooke was in the middle of Haley's surprise when the doorbell rang.

"I'm here to do this." He slammed his lips on hers and the door is shut.

**NEXT CHAPTER: **

**HALEY GETS A THREATENING E-MAIL**

**BROOKE AND PEYTON PLAN HALEY'S BABY SHOWER**

**KAREN SHARES WITH HALEY HER EXPERIENCES OF BEING A MOM**

**PEYTON AND LUCAS HAVE SEX**

**DEVON STALKS HALEY**

**NATHAN THREATENS DEVON**


	21. Chapter 21

Haley was checking her e-mail when Nathan came in with breakfast. "Hey hon. Do you know who's e-mail address is PokerMan83?"

"No why?"

"I just, I've been getting a lot of e-mails from him or her lately and I would like to know who it is."

"Well, in the meantime, you can eat. You need to keep that baby growing or he won't be strong enough to play basketball."

"He will do what he wants to do. If it happens to be basketball, then fine, but if he wants to be a dancer or doctor or even a lawyer, then fine, but you will not pressure him into it like Dan does for you. Got it?"

"Got it Hales. Now don't worry about the e-mails. I'm sure it's just some tool who's jealous."

"Okay, it's just what it says."

"And what does it say."

"That they'll kill me unless we divorce and I'm thinking it's Dan. I mean who else would go it. He's not happy about us and now, threatening to kill me."

"I'll talk to him."

"Thank you."

------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Peyton. Haley is our friend and plus it's a party."

"And no alcohol."

"Why are you pregnant again?"

"No, Haley is. Plus have you ever been to a baby shower with alcohol?"

"No. but I did promise Nathan we'd sort of make it co-ed. Outside."

"Right."

"He wanted to be there with her when she opened her gifts. How sweet is that?"

"Brooke, he's my ex, what do you think?"

"Sorry, but still. It's romantic."

"I guess."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning Mrs. Scott." Haley said as she entered the kitchen with her laptop. "I hope you don't mind me in here, cause if it is then-."

"It's fine, Haley. I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Karen sat next to Haley at the counter. "Over the years, I've seen you grow and aspire your dreams. You've really grown. And I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. And I just want to tell you, I hope I'm as good a mom as you are."

"You will be, I know it. You were born to be a mom. And my son wasn't born to be a dad."

"I don't think that. I know Nathan will be a great dad. He's at least a great husband. And as long as he can say no to our son once in a while, he'll be great."

"I think it'll be tough for both of you, but you'll be able to handle it."

"Thank you, Karen."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, that was awesome." Peyton said after the mind-blowing sex that she and Lucas just had.

"Yeah it was." He looked down at her. "Wanna to do it again?"

"Hell yeah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Haley went to the store and she felt a pair of eyes watching her. And every time she turned her back, she still had that feeling. But she decided to shake it off.

But she shouldn't have done that, cause what she didn't know was that Devon was watching her every move she made. He loved her pregnancy glow and the wonderful way she waddled, if that made any sense.

When she arrived home, Nathan was there to greet her.

"Hi, babe." Haley looked around all suspicious.

Nathan noticed her face. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Okay I have had this weird feeling at the store. It felt like someone was watching me. And I have that feeling again now. It's probably just the pregnancy. It's throwing me all off. And now, I have to pee again. I can't wait until this kid is out of me." Haley walked past Nathan. "There's stuff in the car."

Nathan walked into his father's office and not to his surprise, Devon was in there, counting his money. "So I hear that you've been stalking Haley."

"What ever gave you that idea?"

"Your in my house. In my dad's office. I didn't see you come in the front way. The only other way is from the back. No one has a key but Dan. So he must really like you to give you one."

"That just indicated that I'm stalking your dad."

"Listen punk, I love Haley. And I know you love Haley. And you would do anything to make sure you get her, but I'm warning you, don't mess with her. She can't take the stress."

"You got it, married dude."

"And if I found out that you have been stalking my wife, you'll be dead."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY'S BABY SHOWER, COED**

**DEVON SHOWS UP UNANOUNCED**

**HALEY GOES INTO LABOR**

**LITTLE NOTE:**

**THIS STORY IS ALMOST DONE. SEND ME SOME LOVE AND I REALLY WANT YOUR FEEDBACK. IT HELPS ME. I LOVE THE REVIEWS FROM THE OTHER STORIES. SOME ARE FUNNY. I NEED YOUR OPINION. SHOULD HALEYGO INTO LABOR, BEFORE, DURING OR AFTER THE SHOWER. I MIGHT HAVE IT DURING. I HAVE A PLAN. LEAVE ME SOME LOVE.**


	22. Chapter 22

Haley was sitting on the couch, working on he laptop when the phone started ringing. She was the only one home and she didn't feel like getting up, mostly because it took her like ten minutes to get comfy and she didn't feel like wasting ten minutes to get up and the phone would stop ringing halfway through.

When it started ringing again, Nathan came through the door and he answered it. "Now, she's comfy on the couch. And it's not like she can get comfy easily these days." Nathan noticed Haley wince in pain. "Brooke, shut up. Haley and I will be there as long as it's okay with her." He hung up. "Haley, are you okay?"

"I'm about to kill this kid. He is kicking like crazy. And I'm so irritable and I feel like just sitting and doing absolutely nothing."

"Then don't. we don't have to go to this baby shower."

"But we have to. Brooke and Peyton planned the whole thing for us. And I just I don't want to go. I want to sit and eat and not be pregnant anymore."

"Then I will call Brooke and she can bring the party here."

"Why? Everything is over there."

"Leave it to me. Don't worry."

Haley came down the stairs and she found all her friends and family in the living room. The room had been decked out with streamers and balloons. There was a table with gifts wrapped in blue wrapping paper and blue ribbon. And on the counter, there was snacks and beverages. There was a board of pictures of Nathan and Haley and what the baby would look like.

"Haley, how are you? How's that baby of yours?" Brooke asked drubbing Haley's stomach.

"Brooke, stop it!" Haley yelled hitting Brooke. "Rubbing mommy's stomach is not on the list of making mommy happy. Do you want to know how to make mommy happy?"

"How?"

"Get me some cake. Get me a drink of lemonade."

"Okay. I will get your food, mama."

Haley spotted Lucas on the couch. He looked nervous and out of place. "Hey Uncle Luke. How's it going?" Haley sat down next to him.

"I'm fine. This is your party. How you doing?"

"I'm doing good, Joey Tribbiani. And I can't wait to be a mom. Where's Nathan?"

"I think he went into Dad's den room."

"He is? Does anyone ever go in there?"

"Nathan's been going in there a lot lately. He's been very secretive."

"Maybe he's doing himself." Haley started laughing at his face. "I'm sorry. I had to do it. I need a laugh every now and then."

"It's okay. I know how you've been lately and you are in need of a good laugh."

"I have a bad feeling about this day."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Hi Haley." Brooke came over and sat next to Haley. " I give you what you need. Some chips. Cheese nips, Doritos, and a cupcake. I have some lemonade for you too."

"Thank you, Brooke. This is amazing. Really thank you."

"No problem. Can I do anything else for you?"

"Try to find my husband for me. I haven't seen him since you called us this morning. And I need him right now. Check Dan's den."

"Okay, I'll do that." The door bell rang. Brooke went to answer it. When she opened the door, she slammed it shut. The boy on the other side of the door knocked again. Brooke opened it again. "What do you want, Asshole?"

"I need to talk to Haley."

"No you don't. She doesn't want to talk to you, and neither do I, so bye." She started to close the door when Devon put his foot inside to stop her from closing it.

"Brooke, I just need five minutes with Haley to talk."

"Brooke, it's fine, I'll go with him." Haley said coming in and stepping closer to Devon. "I'll be fine."

"Okay, you have your cell with you?"

"Yes, I do. Don't worry."

"Okay. But I'll worry about Nathan jr." Brooke then closed the door.

"So, where's Haley going?" Brooke and Lucas towards the end of the hall and see Nathan coming down. "Where's Haley?"

"She's with…."

"Peyton." Lucas interrupted Brooke. "She's with Peyton. She was getting bored, so she wanted to go with Peyton."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No. I'm not. I would never lie to you. Especially about Haley."

Haley got in Devon's car and they headed down the street. "What do you have to talk to me about?"

"Us. I need to talk about us."

"Why? We were never in love. Or at least I never was in love with you. It's always been Nathan. Even when I was with Luke, I guess I always sort of had a thing for him. And over the years, I fell more and more in love with him. And when I was drunk, I let my real feelings surface and I just indulged in that feeling, that love feeling and I made what has to be the most intimate and best feeling of my life. So far."

"So you what, just dated me so you could what?"

"I dated you because I didn't want Nathan to know about me and the baby. I thought he would pull Dan and leave or he might want me to get rid of it. I didn't want that. I wanted this baby. You just, you were so great to me and you didn't care that I was pregnant with another guy's kid. You were so good about that. And I want to tank you for doing that and being that person in my life that I could count on. You would carry my books in school, and you gave me my cravings. Thank you."

"No problem. So it's over, right?"

"Yeah, we're over. You know for some reason, I don't think we really started. You were just a person who was there and you were taking care of me."

"I guess I never should have kept my eye on you. I should have went with my head and not my heart."

"Well, what did your heart say?"

"That you were complicated."

"I am complicated. Always have been. Always will be."

"And you'll always be in love with Nathan."

"I will always be in love with Nathan. He's my always and forever. He's my one true love. And we're having a baby together."

"I know that. Do you want to know a secret?"

"Sure. Spill."

"I wish it was our baby you were carrying. I wish you were in love with me. I am so in love with you."

"I know that you are. But I don't. I don't love you." Haley gasps. "Make a detour Dev."

"Why?"

"My water just broke. So go for the hospital. I need to call Nathan." Haley picks up her phone and calls Nathan.

At the party, Nathan is in the front yard pacing. Lucas and Brooke come out.

"Nathan, what are you doing? Haley will be back soon."

"I hope." Nathan's phone rings. "Hello. Okay. Okay. Tell Peyton to drive you to the hospital. What? Whatever just get to the hospital and I will be there as soon as ai can. I love you."

"Is Haley in labor?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. We need to get to the hospital."


	23. Chapter 23

At the hospital, Haley was in pain and she had to wait for Nathan. She was doing everything she could to get him here. She had called him numerous times and only got his voicemail. She had called the home phone and got the answering machine. Where was he and why was he taking so long. She needed him now.

Nathan arrived at the hospital and he was rushing to find her. And when he did, he saw that Devon was there. He didn't like the fact that he was there, but he was glad that someone was there to take her. He was a wreck. He had Lucas drive to the hospital. He ran up to Devon. "What room is Haley in?"

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Haley's husband. My wife is in labor. Now, where is she?"

Devon turned to the nurse. "Don't let him in to see Haley Scott. She's my wife and he obsessed with her. She doesn't want him to be in there."

"Sure thing 'Mr. Scott.'" the nurse said using air quotes. She looked at Nathan. "Mr. Scott, she's in room 323. She's waiting for you."

Nathan rushed to Haley's room and she was happy to see him. He walked up to her and gave her the biggest hug. "I missed you. I thought you were with Peyton."

Haley pulled away. "I'm sorry. We just needed to talk. He needed to know that there was only one guy for me. It's you. And now I'm in pain."

"Did you get the epidural yet?"

"The doctor left a few minutes ago. I decided to do it natural. Why? I don't know. But I am 8 centimeters dilated. It's too late for an epidural anyway."

"But we'll be fine. You'll be fine. Soon we'll have a baby. And did you decide a name yet?" She nodded. "Good."

A few minutes later, the doctor came in and checked to see how far along she was. She was ten centimeters along. She was rolled into the delivery room.

Back in the waiting room, Peyton, Brooke and Lucas were waiting patiently. Brooke looked over at Lucas. "So Luke. Or should I say Uncle Luke, how does it feel to be an almost Uncle?"

"It feels cool. That kid is gonna have lots of love."

"Definitely." Peyton said. "they are so lucky."

"They are lucky." Brooke said. "I mean if Haley hadn't gotten knocked up, I don't know how long it would have been before those two realized their feelings for one another."

Back in delivery, Haley was pushing as hard as she could. She was squeezing Nathan's hand as hard as she could.

"That's it Mrs. Scott, one more big push." Haley pushed one last push. They suddenly they heard the crying of a baby. "It's a boy." He hand the baby to Haley."

"Welcome to the world James Lucas Scott."


	24. Chapter 24

It had been a week since Haley had James. She was exhausted. She had Brooke come over to help her with him. Nathan was currently staying in the guest room. He and Haley had a fight. Haley was currently about to change Jamie's diaper when Brooke wanted to do it for her.

"Brooke, have you ever even changed a diaper before?"

"I've seen you enough times."

"Fine. Just watch out."

"For what?" Brooke opened Jamie's diaper and he peed in her face.

Just then, Nathan came in. "That's my son. Aim high."

"Well, his father aimed high, but what he got was a low squirting." Haley got up and finished changing Jamie.

"Brooke, can you leave. The Mrs. and I need to talk."

"Sure. And I will protect little ears here." Brooke takes Jamie out of the room.

"Nathan, I thought I told you not to be in here."

"I wanted to see our son. I can't do that?"

"Not when you bail on me every time he cries. It's always my turn. You can never do anything. All you want to do is play with him!"

"It's your job to look after him. You're his mom."

"And you're his dad. You've never even changed his diaper. If you don't want to be divorced by the time your 19, I suggest you actually do something! Now I'm leaving. And when I get back, I'll have annulment papers ready for you to sign."

"Haley, don't go." Haley ran out of the room. She was walking fast. On her way out the door. Nathan ran after her. "Haley! Don't go!" But she was already gone.

When Haley got home, she went into her room and she saw Nathan I the rocking chair, asleep holding Jamie who was also asleep. She smiled.

"Nathan," she whispered. "Nathan." He didn't wake up. So Haley decided to take Jamie for herself, she put him in the basinet. As she watched him sleeping, she felt Nathan snake his hands around her waist. "Hi. So you finally decided to take care of him?"

"Lucas set me straight." He kissed her neck.

"I didn't know you were gay to begin with."

"I wasn't until I met you."

"I bet. It's late. I should probably get into my Pjs."

"Okay, when you get back, I'll have a surprise waiting for you."

"Okay." When Haley entered her room, Nathan had a video camera. "Nathan, I can't have sex. And we have Jamie two feet away. Plus, I just had a baby a week ago."

"No, I don't want to have sex. I want to show you something." Haley looked at the camera as Nathan was holding it. It was a video of Nathan feeding, changing, and rocking Jamie to sleep. "Nathan, how come you haven't done this before?"

"I was scared I was gonna break him."

"You would not have broken him."

"How would you know, he's fragile."

"Nathan, you would never be able to brake your kid. Not even if you tried. Well, maybe if you tried, but you couldn't. you're not that kind of father."

"How do you know?"

"You're not that kind of lover."

"You are so good."

"I know. And you'll have to wait five more weeks to have sex with me. Or more." Nathan groans.

"I hope not. Because I just cannot handle not being intimate with you."

"Well, you better. I do want to be fully healed when I have sex again with you, daddy."

"Okay, mommy." He kissed Haley.

**TWO MONTHS LATER:**

Haley was sitting watching Jamie giggle when Nathan came through the door. "What is he giggling at?"

"I've been making funny faces at him for an hour. He just keeps on laughing."

"Well, get in all the Jamie time you can, cause, you my wife will be joining me for a little s-e-x with your husband."

"You actually want to have sex with me?

"Who wouldn't? besides, it's been a while, and I need you Haley. I can't stand not being with you."

"We have the perfect family."

"We do?"

"You, me and Jamie. We are the perfect family. And we always will be. No matter how big our family gets."

"How big will it get?"

"We'll let nature take it's course. We'll decide on our own. When at least he can go to the bathroom on his own. But I will love you, Always and Forever."

"Always and Forever."


End file.
